Ruby Blood
by rubyblood1
Summary: This story is my own . what happens when average teenage girl gets turned into a vampire and has to find the one that turned her. Leaving friends and family behind to live life in a vampire filled school.And what is up with the mysterious beauty, blaine.


Ruby Blood

"Dear Diary

Something weird is happening...I cant even explain it properly. I had the most magestic and vivid dream last night. I was in a boarding school, it was beautiful and old. It resembled a beautiful mansion like one ive always wanted to live in...I remember walking, pacing into the enormous foyer. T he wood panelled walls, and the dim gold lighting framed the most magestic feature in the room. A beautiful staircase made with pure mahogany wood and decorated with a red carpet with gold trimming. This room was so vivid, and so beautiful. I remember the bathroom, where i met other girls, alot like myself. I decided to explore outside, It was pitch black and the beautiful forest was lit up only by the shadow of the moon. I saw a ghost peacefully strolling through the forest, the way he walked made my eyes gaze upon the building next to me. Another mansion,with dark brick and lined with a black iron fence. Boys were outside,with candles being the only lighting. This was the boys dorm. I then can only remember my parents, coming to sus out my new home...my new life.

This dream had me intrigued... i stop cant thinking about how amazing every inch of this ever so vivid dream was. And the mystery it hides. Will those secrets one day be boasted? - Daniella.

I closed my little pink and white diary ,that i had since i was very little, as i placed it ontop of my messy desk. Scattered pictures,drawings,clothes and childhood toys lay all over my desk to the point you couldnt see the actual top. I walked hesitantly into my wardrobe, wiping the sleep from the corner of my dark dusty blue eyes. Thats when i noticed it, the brown cardboard boxes lying in clear veiw in the middle of my walk in wardrobe. I dont remember anyone saying that we were moving anytime soon. I crept past the haunting boxes to reach the rack lined with navy blue and white uniforms. I Slipped the white blouse over my long blonde hair, and proceeded to tie a navy blue bow at the front. I quickly put on my high waisted pleated school skirt and slipped into some stockings to keep me warm. Its June, the last day of term two at school to be precise. My name is Daniella, currently finishing my last year of school.

I moved out of my room into the spacious and open living room. The morning sun shining into the space, the antique white walls looking brighter then usual. Thats when i noticed him, sitting on the edge of the coffee coloured sofa in the living room. He turned his gaze towards me with a certain harshness in his eyes. He was completely and utterly beautiful, his long brown hair and his peircing auburn coloured eyes. Thats when i noticed her, wiping multitudes of tears from her eyes, my mother. I rushed to her side,"Mum...whats wrong are you ok?". I looked into her tear stained eyes, i could instantly tell my voice was hurting her. "Daniella, am i correct," the beautiful stranger said with an ice cold word. "Yes...Is there a problem?," I asked confused over what exactly was happening. "I just had to inform your mother of whats happening," he said staring coldly into the now cold coffee sitting in his hands. "What do you mean...whats happening?," I asked confused over the strange conversation and the wailing my mother appeared to be doing alot of. "Daniella, dearest, something happened to you, and...because of it...its not safe for you to be here anymore!," my mother burst as her face collapsed perfectly into her hands. "What! what are you talking about? Im fine!," I exclaimed. "That's it Daniella, your really not ok. You see, approximately 3 months ago, you were...turned," the boy said still resisting my gaze. "Continue," I said as I comforted my mother. "I...am different...like yourself... around three months ago, there was a boy. He attended your school as i believe, and left after he did what he thought out to become his sucessor. He turned you on his last day, aware that we would be coming to get him the next day. He thought by making you like him, made from him to some aspect.. that he would live on...Daniella....," the boy said now meeting my uncertain gaze. His auburn rusty eyes glimmered with nothing but what I could only perseive as distain. "What...am I becoming.."I asked him now angry, I released my grasp from my mother as I stood up. "You...like me..Daniella..your a vampire,"he said now standing opposite me. His eyes showed no sign of lying, he wasnt joking. I giggled at the thought of me being a vampire, I was no where near graceful...complete opposite. "Daniella, weve caught you just in time, your awakening will kick in any day now... its only a matter of time..and if we dont leave now..your family will be at risk," he said with a slight distaste in his voice as he moved slowly to the door. I hesitated, thinking about if he was right, putting my sister,my mother, my father and my friends all at risk. I knew as much as I didnt want to, that I had to leave. A tear rolled down my cheek as the reality hit in. "Ill go pack your stuff Daniella, and give you a minute alone with your mother," he said as he walked, suitcase in hand, to pack my belongings. I rushed over to my mother, she looked so frail and weak, she stood up as she embraced me. The last hug i would ever recieve from my mother, as a complete human. "Daniella, you know I will always love you! and I believe in you..don't ever doubt it..."she said as she squeezed me, teardrops staining my white blouse. "I know mum..and thankyou..I love you more and more then you will ever know. I promise to Email you, and I promise, that once everythings all better that I will come back. I..Love you..," I said as my own teardrops joined hers, collecting on my collar. I stood at the doorframe, looking back at my distressed mother. This wouldnt be the last time i would see her. _I will make sure it wont be, _I said to myself as the beautiful vampire boy lead the way, cardboard boxes in hand.


End file.
